Broken: A Dramione Story
by heavensangel725
Summary: You may know Draco Malfoy as the arrogant, stuck up prat. Which I inform you, he still is. Rich, spoiled, and boastful, you'd never think he would end up on the streets. But as they say, every cloud has a silver lining…or in his case, Hermione Granger.
1. The Great Draco Malfoy

Summary: You may know Draco Malfoy as the arrogant, stuck up prick. Which I inform you, he still is. Rich, spoiled, and boastful, you'd never think he would end up on the streets. But as they say, every cloud has a silver lining…or in his case, a bushy headed, know-it-all Hermione Granger.

**A/N: Hey everyone! So this is my first fanfiction so hope you like it :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter…duh. If I did, Draco and Hermione would've ended up together!**

Chapter 1: The Great Draco Malfoy

Draco Malfoy was known to be an arrogant and hateful student. His condescending looks constantly roamed the halls of Hogwarts, accompanied by his famous smirk. Aside from his personality, Draco was still a diligent and intelligent student and was believed to end up with a good future. Where did he ever go after the war? You would think that with his rich family and good looks he would end up somewhere rewarding…apparently not.

_**Draco's POV: **_

Blinking rapidly, I woke up from my beauty sleep. With such good looks and flawless complexion comes with hard work. Of course you wouldn't understand though. Ow, my back is killing me. Mother spoke the truth; I am getting old.

Let me back up. No, I wasn't waking up from a luxurious, fluffy bed in my dream penthouse…I was waking up on a hard and cold, wooden bench on the sidewalk of Diagon Alley. I'll save you the sob story. Running a pale hand through my almost white, blonde hair, I sighed. How did this happen to me? I was a hobo. A dirty, disgusting, barely recognizable hobo. I'm 21 years old and jobless, friendless, and homeless. Leaning back on the bench, I looked up to the grey skies. Great, even the world matches my mood.

This seemed to be a daily routine for me. I wake up, back hurting, and spend a little while in my self-pity. Then, I head to my job. At least, that's what I call it. I work as a street beggar. I try to make it seem like it's a real, official job so I don't drive myself into an insane depression. My life has gone through a lot of complex events. Seriously, I don't want to go through the trouble of telling the sob story of my terrible life. I have no time; I need to work so I can feed myself for the day.

Getting up, I wipe off the dirt and dust off my torn, raggedy, black cloak. I feel around the cobblestone path for my Muggle Converse shoes. I have no idea why I have these…it was all I could afford due to my unfortunate circumstances. Wait…where did they go? Where are my shoes? I bent down to get a closer look under the bench. Gone. My shoes were gone. Another fellow hobo must've stolen them. You seriously can't trust these guys. At least I have the class and dignity to stay to my own property. Sighing tiredly, I stood up once more and grabbed my tin can to collect any kind donations. I headed over to my usual spot near Flourish and Botts. As I slowly trudged over there, envy filled my cold heart as I passed by other witches and wizards who had such bright futures. I was jealous. Jealous of their fortunate lives and good health. Jealous of the jobs they had. Jealous how they were able to afford food and feed their families and friends. Jealous how they even had family and friends that cared about them. Now I'm not asking you to have pity for me. Please don't. I'm the Great Draco Malfoy. I don't need it.

**A/N: Do you guys like it? I just had this idea come to me and I'm just seeing where it goes. This is going to be a really long story so hope you'll all stick with me :3 **

**Btw, this WILL be a Dramione story. It's just starting so I just wanted to tell you Draco's position right now haha.**

**Please review! You know you want to! **

**~heavensangel725**


	2. A Reunion

**A/N: Sorry for the late update! Hope you guys like the story so far **

Chapter 2: A Reunion

_**Draco's POV:**_

I yawned as I woke up, still somewhat groggy. Oh, seems that I fell asleep on the job. I leaned against the damp bricks of Flourish and Botts wondering where I was going with my life. I mean it's not like-BAM!

"Ow! HOLY MERLIN! MY NOSE! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING YOU IDIOT!" I screamed in agony as the door came in contact with my face.

"Oh my goodness I'm SO sorry!" an unknown girl gasped, apologetically.

"Am I…am I bleeding?" I questioned, touching my nose.

"Move your hands." the girl instructed softly, pushing aside my pale fingers as she examined my nose. Wow. She's beautiful. Her soft brown hair caressed her flawless face in perfect curls. Her nose wrinkled cutely as she looked at me. A few freckles were sprinkled on her cheeks as a rosy blush formed on her cheeks from the cold. Dressed in whites and greys, she looked almost like an angel. A white beret covered half of her golden brown hair and her hands felt so warm as they held my face. I blushed. I mean…colored; Malfoys don't blush.

"Well it seems to be somewhat broken…" she stated.

"Oh it's alright. It's not your fault." I stuttered nervously.

"Hm…says the guy who called me an idiot." she smiled sweetly. Wow, her smile made her even more beautiful.

"Sorry…" I laughed quietly, ruffling my hair.

"Aren't you cold? It's supposed to snow today." the girl asked, looking into my grey eyes with her honey brown ones.

"Nah. I'm used to it." I whispered. Suddenly, I went into a coughing fit.

"Are you sure? Your immune system sure begs to differ." she replied, cocking her head to the side a bit, making her even more attractive. "You don't have to pretend like you're strong. It's okay to have a little help in life."

"I'm fine. Really." I insisted, tearing my gaze away from her.

"No you're not. You're going to get sick out here. I'm bringing you back to my home." she commanded with a stern look on her face.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you it was dangerous to talk to strangers?" I scoffed.

"Well I don't want you to be a stranger. How will you stop being a stranger to me if I don't talk to you?" she retorted cleverly.

"Very true. But it's not safe to bring hobos back to your house." I joked.

"Well you won't be a hobo if you're staying at my house."

"I'm staying at your house?"

"Apparently so."

Entering her small but cozy apartment, the girl set down her white, leather purse and took off her thick, white winter jacket on the coral colored couch before her. The place was filled with pictures of her and her friends. The basic coloring of the apartment was white with red and gold color accents. A large bookcase, containing a plethora of endless books stood by the window draped with golden curtains. The place was also filled with multiple Muggle items I wasn't able to identify. I was getting a very familiar vibe…something about the place seemed so familiar.

"Did you go to Hogwarts?" I questioned as she motioned for me to sit down on the couch in the living room.

"How did you know?" she chuckled, going into the kitchen to make tea. She looked so beautiful. Her teal sweater and dark wash skinny jeans hugged her defined body as her brown hair swished back and forth near her waist.

"I assumed by your color choice. You were probably a Gryffindor right?" I examined.

"Who are you, Sherlock Holmes?" she teased.

"…What?" I answered, confused.

"Oh it's a Muggle thing." she sighed, disappointed at my lack of knowledge of Muggles.

"Slytherin." I replied.

"Ohhh. Well who would've thought we see the day a Gryffindor hung out with a Slytherin?" she grinned, coming out of the kitchen and handing me a cup of steaming hot tea. She took a seat next to me and propped her legs up on the small table before us. Suddenly, some sort of Muggle boxy looking item started flashing moving pictures. My eyes widened. Maybe it's some sort of torture device to kill off purebloods that were mean to Muggleborns. I bet she just tricked me into entering her house so she could torture me for the terrible things my house did! Oh no. No pureblood is safe. I stood up quickly, eyes wide with fear.

"Calm down. It's just a TV. It's a Muggle entertainment device. You can watch shows and stuff on it. It won't hurt you. What did you think it was? Some sort of torture device?" she laughed. What, can this girl read minds too?

"Right." I mumbled, sitting back down, embarrassed. I began to examine all her belongings placed around her apartment as she leaned back into the coach next to me, absorbed in the Muggle device. (A Teebee she called it?). My eyes were captured by a large moving picture of 3 Hogwarts students. The girl obviously was her and she was next to two other young boys. The three of them were all in their Hogwarts uniforms and wearing Gryffindor scarves. No. This couldn't be true. One boy in the picture had jet-black hair, green eyes, glasses, and a scar. The other boy was pale and pasty, freckled, and had red hair. They looked so familiar. This couldn't be happening. Again, I stood up abruptly.

"What's wrong? Still afraid of the TV?" she taunted, looking up at me. That face. Now I know why she seemed so familiar! Why didn't I see it before? The color choices of the apartment and the endless amount of books were a dead giveaway!

"Are you okay…?" she questioned, setting down her cup of tea on the table and standing up as well. I can't believe I said she was beautiful! I can't believe I let her touch me! I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M IN HER HOUSE! "Hello? Anyone home?" she asked louder, waving a hand in front of my face. I caught her wrist. "What are you doing?" she shouted.

"….Granger?" I whispered, looking into her eyes.

"…..How did you know my name…?"

**Cliffhanger! Ahh I know it's so OOC…like why would she let him into her house? You don't just go around letting hobos come into your home. But you know, kids these days. I really like this chapter! Hope you all did too! I'll try to update sooner :)**

**Please review! **

**~heavensangel725**


	3. Confusion and Chaos

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for the story alerts and favorites hope you like this chapter 3**

Chapter 3: Confusion and Chaos

"…How did you know my name…?" Granger inquired slowly, looking at me like I was a crazed maniac.

"Don't you know me? Talk a good look at my face, Granger. Come on. Look." Draco commanded with a scared but serious tone in his voice.

_**Hermione's POV**_:

I looked closely in his eyes. They were a cold grey color with speckles of blue. I feel like I could've been lost in them forever if I wasn't creeped out by the fact he knew who I was.

"Come on. Don't I look the least bit familiar to you?" he mumbled, raising a blonde eyebrow.

That was it. Blonde. His hair was so blonde it was almost white; and his skin was so pale but so perfect. No, it couldn't be. He can't be Draco Malfoy. Malfoy was a sick bastard with no feelings and probably in Azkaban. This man was nice, good looking, and didn't call me Mudblood every 2 minutes.

"Granger…" he drawled.

My eyes shot wide open. That voice. The same voice that taunted me through all my years of Hogwarts. The same voice that made me cry over and over.

"…Malfoy? That's not you, is it?" I whispered, shakily.

"Seems to be." he said quietly, leaning forward, our foreheads almost touching. I could feel his cool breath on my skin. He was so close…too close.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" I shrieked suddenly, shoving him away. "YOU FOUL, EVIL, LOATHSOME COCKROACH!"

He chuckled. "That's the same thing you said to me in the 3rd year. Nice to know you still recognize me." he smirked. _Smirked. _How dare he smirk. I always hated that smirk and his eyes, and the way he was always surrounded with Slytherin fangirls…wait what? Where did that come from? Snap out of it, Hermione.

"Oh shut up." I glared, as a flashback of terrible memories of him came rushing back to me. "UGH GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

"This isn't my fault, Granger." He smiled, putting his hands up in defense and he backed away from my raging fury. "_You're_ the one who invited me in."

"DON'T REMIND ME!" I screamed, pounding my fists on his chest.

"Calm yourself. Geez."

"What? No 'Mudblood' or frizzy haired, buck-toothed beaver? Huh? What do you want Malfoy? To take revenge for your precious Dark Lord Voldemort?" I cried, letting out all my anger.

"The war's been over for 3 years Granger. I've changed." he said calmly, rolling his eyes. How dare he? That little prick didn't change at all! He's still the cold hearted Slytherin he always was! And to think I almost became _friends_ with him!

"Changed? _CHANGED?_ You expect me to believe that? What, you think I'm stupid or something?" I growled furiously.

"Do you think_ I'm_ stupid? It's not like I wasn't aware of your constant O's back in Hogwarts." he stated, waving his hand aimlessly.

"You…you…"

"Cat got your tongue, Granger? I always hated that cat of yours."

"Crookshanks was _adorable."_ I retorted, sticking my tongue out at him.

"Oooh, how mature." he scoffed.

"Get out." I insisted.

"Alright, alright. Don't get your trousers in a bunch." he winked suggestively, walking towards the door.

"Pervert." I responded, wrinkling my nose in disgust.

"Later Granger. Hope I uh…run into you again. This was fun." he blurted quickly before exiting the door of my apartment.

I let out a frustrated scream, confused with myself. What was I thinking? How could I not notice his abnormally blonde hair?

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

_**Draco's POV**_-

Fun. Back on the streets again. Back in the same spot I'm always at. Can't believe I ran into Granger; what an interesting surprise. It's not every day you run into your past school enemy. Ah the good old days when I was still living the rich life. Such a- BAM!

Again? SERIOUSLY? I don't think my nose can take this pain anymore…once more the hard, wooden door to Flourish and Botts had made contact with my nose.

"Aughhh!" I screamed in distress, clutching my nose again, experiencing déjà vu.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't…" a girl panted, but stopped mid sentence. "Oh wait, nevermind." the voice snapped, fiercely.

"Ah Hermione, we meet again." I smirked, pinching my nose to stop the blood flow.

"Don't call me that, Malfoy." she glared icily, before walking away.

"Why were you at Flourish and Botts again?" I called out to her back as she sauntered away through the light flurries of snow that began to float slowly from the clouds.

"None of your business you slimy git!" she called back.

Days went by and the weather grew colder and colder. I barely saw Granger too after our little run in. I was constantly coughing and sniffing…must've caught some sort of cold. Great. Just leave me here to die alone. At least I'll be beautiful and young when I die. I always wanted to be young forever…guess I will now. It was so cold I could see my breath. Snuggling up in my only dress robes, I tried to gain as much body warmth as I could near the entrance of Flourish and Botts. Leaving on the streets stunk. Then again, that's pretty obvious. I took a small bite out of the bread the owner of Flourish and Botts gave to me out of pity; if it weren't for her, I'd be dead. If I ever become wealthy again, she will be the first person I repay. Chewing slowly, I had managed to ration out the bread for at least a month's time. Where am I even going in life?

"Here. Take more bread. Sorry I can't bring anything else." the owner whispered suddenly, interrupting my thoughts, her face covered up by her red scarf.

"Oh thank you." I croaked hoarsely. Oh sore throat too. Fun. "Excuse me, could I ask, what is your name?" But by the time I managed to ask that, the girl was already gone. I am so sick of running into unknown girls. Well technically I knew Granger…I just didn't know it was her at the time. Merlin, I'm confused.

Days went on. The strange owner kinda became my guardian angel of sorts. Everyday, she would offer better necessities like coats, scarves, and even allowed me to stay in Flourish and Botts after she closed it for the day so I wouldn't be sitting in the freezing cold. Merlin bless her. I need to know who she is; if I ever manage to get a girlfriend, she better be like her! So far, I've only collected a small amount of data on her personality and looks. I feel like a bloody stalker…but all I know is she has an unusual infatuation for books (obviously, because she works at Flourish and Botts), and she has brown hair.

….What if it's Granger? Can't be. Granger would never be this nice to me.

**A/N: Hmm…who could it be? Sounds a lot like Hermione…but you never know! Hope you all liked it! I'm trying to write longer chapters :\ it's pretty hard. I'll try to make the next one a lot longer…thanks for reading guys! **

**Oh and if any of you have seen A Very Potter Musical, did you know Joey Richter (Ron) was on Disney Channel's show "Jessie"? I don't even watch it, but I heard from a friend. I don't care, I watched the episode even though I hate show :D anything to do with AVPM actors is awesome. He was so funny 3**

**Please review! You know you want to…**

**~heavensangel725**


End file.
